Digimon 03 First Date
by Towermon222
Summary: (Takato x Rika & Henry x Jeri) Takato and Henry go on their first date with their new girlfreinds. How wil the night go, and will they be interupted by a digimon? Read to find out. Please review.


This story takes place after Runaway Locomon, putting the year at about 2003 and making most of the tamers 13, except Ryo at 15, Suzie at 9, and Ai and Mako at 6. For all you fans of Rika x Takato and Jeri x Henry, I hope you'll enjoy this.

First Date

Henry's Apartment

Takato and Henry were both at the latter's house preparing for their double date.

Yes, Brainiac and Gogglehead finally got girlfriends. It happened just yesterday actually.

Who were the lucky girls?

Rika and Jeri.

Takato found himself flashing back to the moment right then as he sat on Henry's bed in his white dress shirt with a black tie, a pair of black dress pants, and his goggles sitting on top of his head.

Flashback…

Yesterday

Takato had been trying to tell Rika for months that he'd fallen for her.

While it was true he'd had a small, well relatively small, crush on Jeri, they'd agreed to just be friends after the whole D-Reaper incident. Since then, Takato had been thinking about Rika constantly.

He could actually note every detail about her since she'd started going to his school this year, and he even liked the fact that she'd started wearing skirts, well, once a week.

His first attempt to tell her how he felt was at school, but then the bell rang and he was scared of being late for class, and just plain scared.

His second attempt had been at the park, but a digimon attacked and they had to stop it, and, when she asked about it after the battle, he freaked and made something up, in that case, that he'd wanted her opinion on a drawing he'd shown her a month ago.

His third attempt was at the bakery, but his mom walked in and he, for lack of a better phrase, chickened out.

He was going to try and tell her at a dinner party at her house that he and his family had been invited to, but she and her mother got into a fight so he had to leave early.

He attempted to tell her while they walked to school once, but Henry showed up, and he and Takato chickened out again.

And so, a thousand tires later he'd decided that he had to do it that day.

So, as he was walking to the tamer's meeting at Guilmon's hideout, ex-hideout since the big saurian now lived at Takato's house, he thought about what he'd say.

Everyone was at the meeting except Suzie, Ai, Mako, and their digimon.

The meeting went quickly and ended like it always did.

"Alright," said Henry, "is there any other business before we adjourn?"

Now was Takato's moment, he'd tell Rika how he felt in front of all of his friends, even Ryo who'd finally made it out to a tamer's meeting.

"I have something I'd like to say," said Takato, "and I'm gonna risk total embarrassment, and annihilation, doing it."

He stood up and walked over to where Rika sat. She was wearing a purple knee length skirt with her usual heart t-shirt, strange color for a skirt, but Takato didn't care.

"Rika," said Takato as he lowered himself to her level, "I know you're not the best with emotional stuff, but I've been trying to tell you something for a month and I either chicken out or get interrupted. Not today though. You've changed a lot since the day I met you. You once threatened to knock me out permanently, but you'd probably never do that now, maybe. Since the day I first met you I've felt something towards you that I couldn't explain, that is, until the Parasimon attack when I saved you from falling off Locomon. It wasn't just because you're my friend that I saved you, it was because…" he paused and took a deep breath, "Rika Nonaka, I love you, and even if you don't feel the same way I'll always love you, and I'll do everything I can to get you to feel the same."

The entire shed gasped, and Rika's face turned red.

Everyone backed up as they prepared to watch Takato get beaten to a bloody pulp.

Rika grabbed Takato and everyone expected the beating of a lifetime, but she was hugging him.

"What the heck!" shouted Kazu, Kenta, and there digimon.

"I don't believe it." said Terriermon.

"With you there buddy." said Henry.

"This has to be the strangest thing I've ever seen her do." said Ryo.

"You sure," said Monodramon, "I think she could do a bit weirder, anything to add Renamon?"

"I'm just as surprised as you." said the fox.

Guilmon just looked very confused.

When she let go of Takato she looked him in the eyes.

"Takato," she said, "since that day on top of Locomon, I've felt something for you, too. I had a feeling that this is what you've been trying to tell me all month, I could see it on your face, but I had myself convinced you could never want be with a girl like me. Since the first day of school I've tried to not think about these feelings, but now I realize…," she paused for a moment then said, "I love you, too, Takato Matsuki."

Takato smiled, and the two 14 year olds hugged again.

"Awww." said Jeri a little too loudly.

Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," she said, "did I spoil the moment."

"Yeah kinda." said Rika.

"It's okay Jeri," said Takato, "I could've picked a better spot to tell her than a tamer's meeting."

Rika looked at her new boyfriend and gave him half smile, "I guess this means I can't call you Gogglehead anymore."

"Rika," said Takato, "you call me whatever you want."

Kazu made a gagging sound.

"Too… sweet…," he said, "going to…hurl."

"SHUT UP KAZU!" yelled Rika.

"Yikes." said Kenta and Kazu.

"Well that answers the question I was going to ask." Ryo said, "This will definitely not make Rika nicer."

"Oh, Takato," said Rika, "I do have one condition, if we're going to be a couple."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The relationship has to go at my speed."

Takato smiled.

"Rika, we can make the relationship go as slow as you want, as long as I'm with you, it won't matter." said Takato.

Rika smiled.

"Okay, so Takato just went from boyfriend to guy she's dating that can't kiss her on the lips until she says so." said Ryo.

"SHUT UP RYO!" Rika and Takato shouted in unison.

Back to present…

Takato laughed to himself while Henry walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and a red bow tie.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Like James Bond if he was Chinese and had blue hair." said Terriermon from his spot on the bed.

Guilmon laughed but stopped and asked, "Who is James Bond?"

"Takato," said Henry, "you've got to teach Guilmon movies."

"I was planning on it," said Takato, "then I decided to ask Rika out instead."

"At least you'd had telling Rika how you felt planned," said Henry, "I was winging it, remember."

Takato did remember and thought about it.

Flashback…

Yesterday

Henry had just watched Takato admit his feelings to Rika, and he found himself looking at the girl that had caught his own affections.

Jeri.

He'd always had feelings for her, but he'd known about Takato having feelings for her as well. This stopped him from trying to tell her how he felt.

Then he heard about Takato and Jeri agreeing to only be friends and he nearly jumped for joy.

He'd been thinking about telling her, but what would a beautiful girl like Jeri see in a guy like him, a guy that only had his intellect going for him.

_ "Well, if Takato can do it,"_ he thought, _"so can I."_

"I'd like to say something," said Henry as he stood and walked towards Jeri, "I've been debating whether or not to do this for a long time now," he knelt down before Jeri and looked her in the eyes, "Jeri, since the day I met you, I've had feelings for you, but I kept them hidden because I knew Takato had had a crush on you at the time. I wish I could say I wasn't happy when I heard that the two of you had decided to just be friends, but then I'd be lying. I kept telling myself I'd tell you how I felt, but I kept coming back to the fact that I have nothing to really offer you. Today though, seeing Takato risk life and limb to tell Rika how he felt, I realized that I don't need anything but my feelings." he paused then said, "Jeri Katou, I love you."

"Wow." said Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and their digimon in unison.

"Good job, Henry." said Takato.

Jeri was silent for a moment, and then tears streamed from her eyes and she nearly tackled Henry in a hug.

"Oh Henry," she said with her arms still wrapped around him, "I feel the same way. I wanted to tell you, but I was too scared that you wouldn't feel the same." she paused to let go of him and looked him in the eyes, "I love you, too, Henry Wong."

Henry smiled and hugged Jeri, and she embraced him as well.

"This is just one big hug-fest today, isn't it?" said Kenta.

"Kenta," said Henry as he broke his embrace, "please shut up."

Back to present…

"Hey," said Takato with a laugh, "you got off lucky, if Rika had of said no to me, I probably wouldn't be sitting here."

"She wouldn't have had to say no," said Henry, "half way through your speech I was sure she was gonna knock you out cold."

They both imagine it and shuttered, and then they laughed.

"You know," said Takato, "it was really nice of Ryo to offer to pay for this date."

"Yeah," said Henry, "but don't you think it's kind of odd. I could've sworn I saw one of his sneaky grins when he agreed to do it."

Takato tried to remember.

Flashback…

Yesterday

Henry and Jeri were still staring into each others eyes lovingly, and Takato and Rika couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Out of the corner of Takato's eye, he did see Ryo with a sneaky smile just before he said, "You know what, I'm gonna help you beautiful new couples out."  
"How's that Akiyama?" asked Rika.

"I happen to have an entire table for a party of 7, plus chaperones, reserved at The Dragon Flower restaurant, but my group, that was suppose to go with, had other plans, so I was gonna cancel the reservations, but, with these events, I think you guys should have them and do a double date as your first. You can even bring the digimon."

"Ryo," said Jeri, "that's awesome."

"Yeah Akiyama," said Rika, "real nice of you."

"Thanks Ryo," said Takato, "we appreciate it."

"The votes are in," said Henry, "we graciously accept."

"I hope they have bread." said Guilmon.

"Of course you do, Guilmon." said Terriermon.

Renamon just laughed.

Back to the present…

Takato laughed, "Okay, you have a point about the smile, but it's probably nothing. Now, how bad was telling your parents about all this?"

Henry smiled as he straightened his bow tie, "They weren't a problem. As soon as I told them, my mom and Suzie started dancing. Dad said he was proud that I'd finally found the guts to tell her. Now it was Jeri's dad I was worried about."

"How'd that turn out?" asked Takato.

Terriermon giggled a bit.

"What happen was this…"

Flashback (Henry's POV)…

Yesterday

You'll remember that I decided to walk Jeri home for the very reason of telling her dad that she and I were a couple.

When we got to her house I told Terriermon to wait outside while I talked to Jeri's father, because the last thing I needed was him and his smart mouth rabbit causing trouble.

We entered the home to find Mr. Katou sitting in a chair looking extremely tired from a long day at work.

"Hi dad," said Jeri, "hard day?"

"Extremely." said Mr. Katou.

"Well," said Jeri, "I've got good news."

"Really?" asked her father.

"Yeah," she said, "you remember Henry?"

I gave a nervous wave.

"Well today he became my boyfriend." Jeri said a little nervously.

Her dad looked at her, then at me, and back at her.

"Jeri," he said, "can you go to your room for a moment, I'd like to talk to Henry alone."

"Yes dad." said Jeri as she walked to her room.

As soon as we heard the door shut, he looked right at me.

"Henry," he said, "I don't think I have to tell you that Jeri is a very sensitive girl."

"No sir." I said.

"Now I like you, but how do I know you're not gonna take her out a couple of times and then two time her or dump her for no reason."

"Mr. Katou, I can assure you I'm not like that. I will do everything in my power to make Jeri happy, and I would never purposely hurt her."

"And if I say no to your seeing her?"

"Then I'll respect your wishes, but I'll still care about her and do my best to make her happy. It doesn't matter to me if she's my girlfriend or just my friend, sir, I'll always try to take care of her."

Mr. Katou looked at me like he was trying to figure out if I was lying or not, but eventually he nodded.

"Alright Henry," said Mr. Katou with a nod, "but don't you let her get hurt."

"Yes sir." I said.

Mr. Katou nodded again, then he called to Jeri, "Jeri, you can come out now."

Jeri walked out with a worried look at first, but as soon as she saw my huge smile she squealed and ran and hugged me.

Back to the present (Third Person)…

"Wow," said Takato, "then what happen?"

"I told him about the date and he agreed to let us go so long as two parents chaperoned." said Henry

"And that's why your dad and my mom are in the other room plotting what embarrassing things to say on the date."

"Don't worry, my dad promised that he and your mom will sit at another table so they don't say anything that will embarrass us."

"Good."

"Now," said Henry, "how'd it go over telling Rika's mom about everything?"

"There's an interesting story…"

Flashback (Takato's POV)…

Yesterday

Like you, I decided to walk Rika home to see what her mom would think about all of this.

Outside the gate, we asked the digimon stay there so we could talk to Rika's mom without any additional distractions.

We got to her door and slowly entered; in the living room I was surprised to see my mom.

"Oh, hi Takato." said my mom, "Hi, Rika."

"Hi, Mrs. Matsuki," said Rika, "what're you doing here?"

"I invited Mie over to once again apologize for my outburst at the dinner party." said Rika's mom.

"This is what, the fortieth time you've apologized?" asked my mom.

"I know, I know," said Rika's mom, "but I also invited you over here for some polite conversation, we don't have that around here very often."

"Yes, well," I said, "Rika and I have something to tell you."

"Oh?" said our mothers.

"I uh…" I started to say before I found my mouth had forgotten the words.

Rika just rolled her eyes and said, "Takato asked me to be his girlfriend today, and I said yes."

Both of the parents were silent for a minute, then Rika's mom got up ran over to me and Rika and hugged us both.

"Mom." said Rika.

She let us go and said, "I'm sorry Rika, but this makes me so happy. I was worried that you'd never find a boyfriend, dear."

"Well I did," Rika said with a blush, "and you just embarrassed me in front of him."

"Sorry."

I looked at my mom and saw she was smiling happily to herself.

"You seem pretty happy, Mom." I said.

"I'm just glad you finally told her." said my mom.

"You knew I was trying to tell her?" I asked, surprised.

"I knew you were interested in her the day I noticed you blushing when she walked into the bakery." said my mom.

"You noticed that?"

"I'm your mother, I notice everything, sweetie."

"Well," said Rika's mom, "I hope you two are taking it slow."

"Don't worry about that, Mom," said Rika, "we've agreed to let the relationship move at my speed."

"Which reminds me," I said, "Ryo has offered to take care of our first date, and we were wondering if it was okay. I mean it's tomorrow night but…"

"Oh, I'm absolutely okay with it," she said, "it'll give me a chance to help Rika pick out an outfit. Won't that be great Rika?"

"Yeah," Rika said, sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes, "spectacular."

"Well, we better get going," my mom said, "come on Takato."

"Okay," I said, "let me just do one thing."

I took Rika's hand and I kissed it. Rika blushed.

"See you tomorrow Rika." I said.

"See you tomorrow…Gogglehead." Rika said with smile.

Back to the present (Third Person)…

"With that my mom and I left." said Takato, "Then when we got home, Mom told my dad and he congratulated me, and now here we are"

"Wow," said Henry, "you had to tell two parents at once, and what was with the kiss on the hand?"

"A kiss on the lips would be too fast for Rika, wouldn't it?" asked Takato.

"I suppose you're right," said Henry, "but are you really okay with her calling you Gogglehead still."

"I think of it like a pet name."

"Some pet name," said Terriermon, "she's been using it as an insult for 2 years."  
"She's calls me Dinoboy, and I never found it insulting." said Guilmon.

"That's true Guilmon," said Henry, "but not much bothers you anyway."

"That's true." said Takato.

"Hey Takato," said Terriermon, "how's that outfit look with the jacket?"

Takato slipped on the black jacket that went with his outfit.

"Wow," said the rabbit, "when did two James Bonds get here?"

"Very funny." said Takato sarcastically.

Just then, Calumon happen to pick that moment to walk into the room.

"Whoa," said Calumon, "is everyone playing dress-up tonight?"

"Hey Calumon," said Henry, "what do you mean?"

"I went by Jeri's and Rika's houses and they were both in pretty dresses."

"Wait," said Takato, "Rika's in a dress."

"Yeah," said Calumon, "but she wasn't as angry about it as I thought she'd be."

"Guess this is really important to her then." said Henry.

"Guess so."

Just then, Henry's mom called to them, "Boys, it's time to go pick up your dates."

"Coming Mom." called Henry.

"Well," said Takato, "let's go."

Henry nodded, and they exited the room, only to be blinded by the flash of a camera.

"Mom!" whined Takato when he was able to see again, "Why are you trying to blind us?"

"I just wanted a picture of how handsome you boys look." said Mie Matsuki.

"Well couldn't you have taken them when we were expecting it?" asked Henry.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked his father.

"Ha, ha." both boys laughed sarcastically.

"Henwy?" asked Suzie

Henry looked down at his 9 year old sister who still had trouble getting her words right.

"Dose this mean that you and Jewi awe gonna get marwied?"

"Suzie," said Henry, "I'm 14; it's a little early to be thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Okay, but when you do get marwied, can I ave yowu woom?"

"It's all yours," said Henry, "but not till I move out."

"Yay!" shouted Suzie, and then she ran off.

"Sorry about that," said Lopmon, "I think she may've gotten into the sugar again."

Then Lopmon ran off after her.

"Well," said Janyu, "we better get going."

"Right." said the boys.

They all went out and got in Henry's father's van, he'd bought this some time last year. The boys were in the back seat and Janyu and Mie were in front. Guilmon and Terriermon were in the very back.

"First stop is Jeri's." said Janyu.

"You nervous, Henry?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.

"Depends," said Henry, "do you define nervous as feeling like you're about to pass out?"

"Momentai," said Terriermon, "if this doesn't work you can always swap girls with Takato."

Henry bonked the rabbit on the head and everyone laughed.

Jeri's House

Janyu stopped his car outside Jeri's house.

"Here we are Henry," said Mr. Wong, "now go get her."

"Thanks," said Henry with a sigh, "that's really helpful, Dad."

Henry got out of the car and knocked on the door of his girlfriend's house.

The door was answered by Mr. Katou.

"Henry." said Mr. Katou.

"Sir," said Henry, "I'm here to pick Jeri up for our date."

"I see someone's driving you around, do you have two chaperones?"

"Yes, my father and Takato's mother."

Mr. Katou nodded then called, "Jeri, Henry's here for your date."

"Coming!" came the girl's excited voice.

Mr. Katou moved out of the way a few moments later to reveal Jeri in a pink sheath dress and she had sandals on her feet.

She had on a little bit of blush and eye shadow.

"Wow," said Henry, "just, wow."

"You look pretty good yourself." said Jeri.

"Thanks."

"Well, we should get going."

"Right."

They walked back to the car and Henry opened the door for Jeri.

"Wow," said Guilmon, "you look pretty Jeri."

"Guilmon's right," said Terriermon, "Henry sure can pick'em."

"Thanks you two," said Jeri, "what do the rest of you think?"

"I think you look beautiful Jeri." said Mrs. Matsuki.

"Henry," said the boy's father, "you're a lucky guy."

"Thanks." said Henry.

"Now I'm really nervous." said Takato.

"Why's that Takato?" asked Jeri.

"Because, if Rika looks even half as good as you do, Jeri, what right do I have to date her?"

"Honey," said Takato's mother, "remember that she said yes to you, she wants go out with you."  
"Your mother's right Takato," said Janyu, "and you deserve it with how hard you've been working on telling her how you feel."

"Plus," Henry said, "I owe this to you since I interrupted your telling her a few times."

"Be brave Takato," said Terriermon, "like Tai."

"Right," said Takato with a renewed confidence in his voice, "to Rika's house."

Janyu drove off towards the house.

Rika's House

Janyu pulled over outside the gate of Rika's house.

"Well, Takato," said Henry, "it's your turn."

"Right." said Takato as he began to get nervous again.

He opened the door, stepped out, closed the door and he slowly walked toward the gate.

"It was nice knowing him." said Terriermon.

"Very funny, Terriermon." said a sarcastic Henry.

Takato made it to the front door and knocked.

Rumiko answered.

"Hello Takato," said the model, "Rika's very happy about tonight."  
"Me too." said Takato.

"So am I," said Rumiko, "let me get Rika."

She called to her daughter and opened the door wide.

Before Takato stood a girl he barely recognized.

Calumon had been right, Rika did look pretty.

She wore a dark blue mermaid dress and had a matching bag in her hand that most likely held her D-Power and cards.

She had on blue eye shadow that really made her eyes pop.

"Rika," said Takato, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and a blush, "I don't like dresses, but my mom and I argued over what I'd wear for hours before I finally agreed to let her pick this dress, but I got pick the shoes."

She lifted the skirt up just enough for Takato to see her usual tennis shoes.

Takato laughed a little.

"Listen," said Rika, "since tonight is special, I'll try not calling you Gogglehead, even if you are wearing them."

"Don't worry about it." said Takato, "I think of it like a pet name."

"Come on," said Rika, "we've got a date to go on."

"Yeah," said Takato, "but what about Renamon?"

"She's already at the car."

"Okay then."

They headed to the car to see Renamon sitting on top of it.

"You better hang on tight." said Takato.

"Of course Takato," said Renamon, "I'm not a kit you know."

"Right, sorry."

They got in the car.

"Wow, Rika," said Mrs. Matsuki, "you look great."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matsuki." said Rika.

"I feel underdressed compared to you, Rika." said Jeri.

"Don't feel like that," said Henry, "on the scale of beauty from 1 to 10, I'd give Rika a 6. You, on the other hand are a 10."

Jeri smiled.

"Smooth Henry." said Terriermon.

"You do look pretty, Rika." said Guilmon.

"Thanks, Dinoboy." said Rika.

"Alright," said Janyu, "let's get going to the restaurant."

He started the car and drove off toward the place, they didn't notice that a certain white creampuff was following them.

The Dragon Flower Restaurant…

Janyu parked his car outside the restaurant. The building was huge, and a big statue of a dragon sat on top of the roof.

"Wow," said Takato, "Ryo wasn't kidding about this place having class."

"Yeah," said Henry, "but it makes you wonder what he was really planning."

"Guys," said Rika, "let's try not to talk about anything that has to do with the tamers while we're here, especially Ryo."

"I can live with that." said Jeri.

"Us, too." said the digimon.

As they approached the door they saw a French looking man with a thin moustache.

"Bonjure, and welcome to The Dragon Flower," he said with a thick French accent, "I am the manger, what is the name of your party?"

"It should be under Akiyama, it's a party of seven plus chaperones." said Henry.

The manager looked through his notebook.

"I'm sorry," said the manager, "but there is no Akiyama on this list."

"What?!" said Takato, surprised.

Rika sighed, "He must of changed the name it was under to play joke on us. Try looking for Princess."

The man looked again.

"There is a Princess Rika here that fits your description." he said.

"That's us," said Rika, "and I swear I'll get Akiyama back for that."

"Good," said the manger, "now, might I ask who is with who tonight?"

Henry put his arm around Jeri and smiled.

Takato looked at Rika to see if it was okay that he did the same, and she nodded, so he put his arm around her shoulder.

She seemed a little tense at first, but then she loosened up and smiled.

The manger gave a bit of a frown.

"Funny," he said, "I thought it'd be the other way around."

"Why do you say that?" asked Takato.

"You really expect me to believe that the fiery redhead agreed to come here with you willing?" said the manager.

"Actually," said Rika, "I did."

"Oh," said the manager, "well I would think the young brunette could have her pick of any boy, but this one doesn't seem to fit her."

Jeri actually scowled at the manager, "I resent that remark and am willing to stand here all night and explain why, but I won't because tonight is about my first date, not some waiter working at the wrong restaurant."

The manager was taken aback by her remark, but he shook his head and dropped the entire subject.

He then looked at the digimon.

"Will they be dinning with you as well?"

"Yes they will." said Henry.

"And the adults?"

"We're just chaperones." said Mrs. Matsuki.

"Yes," said Mr. Wong, "just put us at a table where we can see these kids, and we'll be fine."

"Okay," said the manager, "right this way."

Everyone entered except Takato and Rika, who the man stopped.

"Excuse me," he said to Takato, "but, the goggles, they must come off."

Takato looked at his signature goggles and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Let me have them, Takato," said Rika, "I'll keep them in my bag."

Takato took the goggles off and handed them to Rika, and she placed them in her bag.

They then entered the restaurant and a waiter put them all at a table and the chaperones a few tables away.

"Well," said Takato, "this place looks even better on the inside."

He was right of course, the place was huge and the smells from the kitchen were amazing. There were hundreds of tables spread across the place.

Everyone heard Guilmon's stomach growl and turned to see him just about drooling.

"We better order soon," Said Terriermon, "or Guilmon might eat me."

"The bunny has a point." said Renamon.

"Allow me to fix that," said Henry, "waiter."

In no time a man was there to take their order, he handed them menus.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter.

The tamers looked through the menus; Takato didn't actually know what half the stuff was, and didn't wanna risk getting something he'd regret or anything that would embarrass Rika.

Henry and Jeri were having the same problem as Takato, as were Guilmon and Terriermon.

Rika and Renamon had been to places like this with Rika's mother so they knew how things were there, but they realized that the others weren't so comfortable, so Rika found something on the menu they all knew.

"Hey look," she said, "they have spicy noodles."

"Don't you want something a little more fancy, Rika?" asked Takato.

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Rika, "it's more important that we all have a good night."

"You okay with that Jeri?" asked Henry.

"Sure," she answered, "how about the digimon."

"I'm fine." said Terriermon.

"Same here." said Renamon.

"I'll eat anything." said Guilmon.

"Don't forget me." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and looked at the end of the table to see the little creampuff they all knew as Calumon.

"How'd you get here?" asked Rika.

"I followed you." he said.

"Well," said Takato, "creampuffs gotta eat, too."

"Then it's settled," said Henry, "Spicy noodles for all of us."

The waiter wrote that down and walked off.

"Well," said Terriermon, "I'd say this is going well for your first date."

"Not really much of date with your smart mouth around." said Henry.

The entire group, with the exception of Terriermon laughed.

"Hey," said Terriermon, "I've had plenty of chances to smart off, and I've held back. I deserve a metal or something."

"He makes a point," said Renamon, "cut him some slack."

"Yeah," said Calumon, "let's talk about Rika's dress."

Rika shot the little digimon a glare, but he'd become immune to such looks after getting them so often.

"He's right ya know," said Jeri, "I've never thought of you wearing a dress, Rika."

"Yeah well, don't get use to it," said Rika, "I only wore it because my mom wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was in a dress."

"I think you look beautiful, Rika." said Takato.

Rika visibly blushed.

"Can it be," said Terriermon, "the Ice Queen is blushing."

"What happened to holding back?" asked Guilmon.

"Sorry, had to get that one out."

Everyone laughed.

Takato decided to ask a question that been bugging him since the first day of school.

"Hey Rika," said Takato, "why have you been wearing skirts once a week?"

Rika gave him a strange look then said, "My mom and I made an agreement, I wear a skirt at least once a week, and she lets me transfer to the same school as the rest of you guys. Why, don't I look good in them?"  
"Uh," said Takato, "no, I mean yes, I mean… I have to go to the bathroom."

Takato got up, only to run right into the guy carrying their food. Takato was knocked backwards onto the floor and the platter of noodles that the waiter had been carrying flew into the air and spilled out, with a large majority landing on Takato, including an entire bowl on his head.

"Um," he said to the waiter, "we're gonna need more noodles."

The waiter nodded and walked away to get another tray of food.

The group looked at each other and they all broke out laughing, and, even when Takato took the bowl off his head and got most of the noodles out of his hair, it was hard not to crack up.

When they finally stopped laughing, Takato attempted to get up, but his hands slipped on the noodles that were still on the floor.

"Let me help you up Takato." said Jeri as she got up.

She took one step toward Takato, but she slipped on the noodles and began to fall backward. Henry shot up, ran over, and caught her in mid-fall.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a slight blush, "thank you."

"You guys take your seats," said Rika, "I'll help him up."

Henry and Jeri sat back down, and Rika got up and was about to extend a hand to her boyfriend when she slipped.

Renamon appeared behind her and caught her.

"Thanks Renamon." said Rika.

"No problem," she said, "now you sit down, and I'll get Takato."  
Rika did what her partner said, and then Renamon grabbed Takato's wrist and pulled him up.

"Thanks Renamon," said Takato, "now I better go to the bathroom and try to get some of this off."

He walked towards the bathroom, and, when he was out of sight, Rika and the others once again began to laugh at what had just happened.

"Well," said Henry, "this just turned into one weird night."

"Did you see the look on Takato's face when the bowl of noodles landed on his head?" asked Terriermon, "Priceless."

"I thought it was funny when Rika almost fell." said Guilmon.

"Me, too." said Calumon.

Rika tried to be angry at those remarks, but it was just too funny.

"It's a good thing Ryo is paying for all this," said Jeri, "because they're probably gonna charge us for ordering twice."

"Yeah," said Henry, "and we haven't even ordered dessert yet."

Rika had a small smile on her face and Renamon and the others took notice.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Rika?" asked Renamon.

"Of course I am," said Rika, "not only am I out with my friends, but I'm here with Takato."

"Not Gogglehead?" asked Jeri.

"No," said Rika, "he's just Takato tonight."

"This is impressive," said Terriermon, "she hasn't done one mean thing all night. I guess that means I owe Impmon 20 bucks."

"That's okay," said Henry, "Kazu and Kenta owe him 30 each."

"Those idiots were putting bets on what I'd do on my date?" asked Rika in an irritated tone.

"Can you blame us?" asked Terriermon.

Henry was just about to smack the rabbit on the head, but Jeri reached around and did it instead.

"That was enjoyable," said Jeri, "I see why you do it so much, Henry."

The entire table laughed, except for Terriermon.

Rika then smacked the rabbit on the head.

"Hey." said Terriermon.

"You're right Jeri," Rika said with one of her signature smiles, "that is fun."

The entire laughed again.

At the adults' table…

The parents watched the kids enjoying themselves and smiled.

"Well Janyu," said Mie Matsuki, "I have to say, things look like they're going pretty well over there."

"I'd have to agree Mie," said Mr. Wong, "I'm extremely proud of Henry, and Takato as well. I mean, it's not everyday you get the courage to do what they did."

"I couldn't agree more, especially Takato and Rika. I thought they'd never get together."

"I had the same feeling about Henry and Jeri, and yet, here we are."

The parents laughed for a bit, then Mrs. Matsuki smiled and said, "You know, since the digimon came back, I've been worried that the kids wouldn't be able to balance out fighting with normal life. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't jinx it Mie." said Janyu.

The two grown-ups laughed again.

Back at the tamers table…

Takato walked back out just as the food got there, he allowed the waiter to place the bowls on the table then he took his seat.

They ate and made a few comical remarks on Takato getting noodles dumped on his head.

Once they were done eating, Takato looked at Rika to see her small smile.

"Are you having a good time Rika?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm enjoying this, but I can't help feel there's something missing."

"Yeah," said Calumon, "dessert."

They laughed.

"Alright," said Rika, "what should we get for dessert?"

"I think…" started Jeri.

Suddenly the building started to shake.

A waiter carrying a tray of ice cream happen to be walking by the tamers' table when the shaking started and he tripped, causing the bowl to go flying into Takato's shirt.

"Ah," said Takato, "this is just not a good night for me to be wearing dress clothes."

The digimon, except Calumon, started to growl just as the wall near the group's table started to crack.

The wall was pulled away to reveal a dark, female figure that every tamer recognized. They pulled out their D-Powers for data.

Name: LadyDevimon

Level: Ultimate

Type: Virus

Attack: Darkness Wave

"Ah," said the evil digimon, "this seems like a perfect place to start my rampage."

"Oh great," said Rika, "and we were just about to get dessert."

LadyDevimon noticed who had spoken and saw the digimon and tamers.

"Ah," said the fallen angel in irritation, "just my luck I run into the tamers."

The parents ran over to the kids.

"Henry," said Janyu, "what's going on? Who's she?"

"It's another digimon attack, Dad," said Henry, "her name's LadyDevimon and she's bad news."

"We need to get out of here then." said Mrs. Matsuki.

"No mom," said Takato, "you, Mr. Wong, and Jeri need to get out of here, we'll take care of LadyDevimon."

"He's right," said Henry, "Jeri you take Calumon."

"Right," said Jeri as she picked up the creampuff, "be careful Henry."

She and the adults ran out, along with everyone else in the restaurant.

"Now that everyone's out," said Rika, "it's time for LadyDevimon to see why we're the protector of this world."

They each pulled out a blue card.

"_DIGIMODFY, MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!"_

"_GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…WARGROWLMON!"_

"_TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…RAPIDMON!"_

_RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO…TAOMON!"_

The three Ultimate Levels stood in place of their Rookie forms, WarGrowlmon breaking the roof in the process.

"You fools think digivolving will help you?" asked the evil female digimon, "Well, you're sorely mistaken, _**Darkness Wave**_!"

A wave of dark energy came flying from the fallen angel's hands.

The digimon dodged the attack and retaliated.

_**"Radiation Blades!"**_ WarGrowlmon yelled as he slashed upwards at LadyDevimon.

She quickly flew out of the way.

"You may be big," said LadyDevimon, "but you're far too slow, _**Darkness Wave**_!"

Her energy attack hit him right in the face, and Growlmon and Takato screamed in pain via their connection.

"Takato," said Rika, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, "let's just concentrate on taking care of this."

"He's right," said Henry, "Rapidmon you're up."

"You got it Henry," said Rapidmon as he flew towards LadyDevimon, _**"Rapid Fire!"**_

Rapidmon fired at LadyDevimon, but she jumped and slashed the rabbit with a clawed hand.

Henry yelled in pain, and Jeri could hear him from outside.

"I have to help." she said.

"There's no way you can Jeri," said Janyu, "we just have to trust that they can handle it."

"Janyu's right," said Mie, "they can handle this."

Jeri sighed, "Okay."

Back inside, Rika had sent Taomon to attack.

_**"Thousand Spell!"**_ Taomon shouted as she launched thousands of spell papers at LadyDevimon.

The she-devil merely slashed through them, and then she did the same to Taomon, causing Rika scream in pain.

She went to her knees and accidentally made a rip at the bottom of her dress.

"Rika!" said Takato as he ran to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm fine," she said, "but I think my mom might be mad that I ripped the dress."

"I think angry parents are the least of our worries," said Henry, "LadyDevimon is about to attack again."

_**"Darkness Wave!"**_ yelled the evil digimon as she launched a wave of dark energy.

The kids and digimon jumped out of the way, and the attack destroyed chairs and tables.

"This is impossible," said Henry, "As long as she's in the air and slashes away our attacks, we won't stand a chance."

"You wanna try holding a girl's hands behind her back." said Rapidmon.

"Rapidmon that's it," said Rika, "for once you said something smart."

"What are you thinking Rika?" asked Taomon.

"I'm thinking it's time to test out one of the new cards I picked up."

She pulled a card out of her bag.

"_DIGIMODFY, DOKUGAMON'S SPIDER THREAD ACTIVATE!"_

Taomon smiled as she attacked, _**"Spider Thread!"**_

Web shot from Taomon's hands and wrapped around LadyDevimon.

"Release me at once you Data Type." said the dark angel.

"You'll be free soon enough." said Takato, "Let's attack together!"  
Rapidmon and Taomon attacked while WarGrowlmon charged up.

_**"Tri-Beam!"  
"Talisman of Light!"  
**_The two attacks slammed into LadyDevimon and threw her against a back wall just as WarGrowlmon was ready to fire.

_**"Atomic Blaster!"**_

__Growlmon's cannons fired and hit the evil digimon with such force that it busted the wall and threw her outside.

The tamers ran outside to see if there was anything left, and their digimon de-digivolved and quickly followed.

When they saw no sign of LadyDevimon they smiled at one another, and Henry ran over to Jeri.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Jeri, "I'm more worried about you."

The two smiled at each other, and then they realized how close they were and blushed.

"Awe," said Terriermon, "that's so sweet I might barf."

Mrs. Matsuki smacked him on the back of the head.

"Be quite you." she said.

Takato and Rika laughed at that, until they heard the rubble start to shake. Everyone turned to see LadyDevimon burst from the debris.

"You think you have me beat?" asked the Virus, "You're dead wrong!"

She suddenly began to glow and data swirled around her.

"_LADYDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… LILITHMON!"_

Now hovering in LadyDevimon's place was the Digital Demon of Lust.

The tamers checked their D-Powers.

Name: Lilithmon

Level: Mega

Type: Virus

Attack: Nazar Nails

The evil being smiled.

"Now," she said, "which one of you do I destroy first?"

She looked at the tamers, then her eyes fell on Jeri.

"Perfect, _**Nazar Nail**_!"

A foul energy came off the digimon's nails and flew towards the brunette.

Henry saw what was going on and immediately pulled out his D-Power.

"_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"_

Terriermon was surprised by Henry's sudden action, but was happy to go along with whatever this plan was.

"_TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO… MEGAGARGOMON!"_

The tamer and digimon were replaced by the walking arsenal; he stepped in front of the attack and screamed in pain as the energy burned him like acid.

"Well," said Terriermon, "I get you trying to protect Jeri and all, but couldn't you've come up with a less painful plan."

"I won't let her get hurt, even if it means getting hurt myself." said Henry from inside MegaGargomon.

"How touching," said Lilithmon, "it sickens me that such emotional creatures are supposed to be the superior beings. I'll enjoy destroying all of them."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Takato as he pulled out his D-Power, "ready Guilmon?"

"You bet." said the red saurian.

"How about you, Rika."

"I'm always ready." she said.

"As am I." said Renamon.

"_BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"_

"_GUILMON BIOMERGE TO…GALLANTMON!"_

"_RENAMON BIOMERGE TO…SAKUYAMON!"_

The holy knight and shaman stood ready to fight.

"Jeri," said Henry from with MegaGargomon, "get all these people out here, and get my dad and Mrs. Matsuki to help you."

"Right." said the three as they quickly began to get people out of there.

"It doesn't matter," said Lilithmon, "I'll destroy the three of you,_** Nazar Nail**_!"

The energy came at them and they each dodge.

"That move isn't gonna work this time," said Henry, _**"Mega Barrage!"**_

__MegaGargomon let off his missiles, but Lilithmon merely smiled, _**"Nazar Nails!"**_

She slashed through every missile that came at her.

"Let's see you do that with this attack," said Rika from the data sphere inside Sakuyamon, _**"Sprit Strike!"**_

__Four spirit foxes appeared and shot towards Lilithmon.

Lilithmon merely smiled and knocked each one aside as it got near.

"That was pathetic." said Lilithmon.

"Hey," said Takato, "that's my girlfriend you're insulting, _**Lightning Joust**_!"

A bolt of energy shot from Gallantmon's lance.

Lilithmon merely smiled again and hit the attack right back to him, but, luckily, he blocked it with his shield.

"Don't you fools understand," said Lilithmon, "any attack you throw at me, I can deflect."

"Deflect this," said a voice, _**"Justice Burst!"**_

Lilithmon turned around, just in time to see a blast of energy before it hit her in the face.

The tamers turned to see Justimon come from nowhere and stand before them.

"Hey guys," said Ryo from within Justimon, "how's the date going?"

"Ryo?" said Terriermon, "Where'd you come from?"

"We just happen to be in the neighborhood when the D-Power picked up on the fight." came Cyberdramon's reply.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not telling the whole story?" asked Renamon.

"You brats can worry about that later," said Lilithmon, as she'd finally recovered from the shot to the face, "after I turn you into grease spots on the sidewalk! _**Nazar Nails**_!"

The energy flew straight at Gallantmon this time, but, before he could even lift his shield, Sakuyamon was in front of him and used her Crystal Sphere attack to block it.

"Thanks Rika," said Takato, "that could've turned out badly for me."

"Thanks to you, too, Renamon." said Guilmon.

Before the girls could accept the thanks, another blast of energy hit Sakuyamon in the back.

"SAKUYAMON!" yelled Gallantmon in a dual voice.

She fell to the ground unmoving.

Takato was speechless, Lilithmon had just hurt Rika. Rage filled his very being, and MegaGargomon and Justimon looked on as a dark aura surrounded the holy knight.

Somewhere away from the fight…

Jeri could see what was happening from where they had moved to.

_"That dark energy,"_ she thought, _"it feels like when Takato turned Guilmon into Megidramon."_

She shivered and shrunk into the crowd of people around her.

"It's gonna be okay Jeri," said Mrs. Matsuki, "they can handle it."

"I hope you're right."

Back at the Battle…

Henry and Ryo were yelling at Takato to control himself, but it was as if his rage had made him deaf to everything but Lilithmon.

Said evil digimon was laughing, as if she had no worries about an angry tamer.

Gallantmon was just about to strike, when a sound stopped him. Takato had enough control to look down at where the sound came from.

Sakuyamon was separating into Rika and Renamon, and they were conscious.

Rika looked up at the angry knight, and Takato could se her mouth move, but he couldn't here what she was saying. Then he realized, just as his hearing returned.

"Gogglehead, calm down."

_"She's okay,"_ Takato thought as the dark aura went away, _"She completely okay."_

"Takato," said Guilmon, "what happened."

"Nothing important Guilmon," said Takato, "I just got my hope back, and I know we can beat Lilithmon."

A bright light surrounded Gallantmon, and it blinded everyone who could see it.

"_GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO…GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"_

The light faded to reveal the dark red knight of justice.

Lilithmon was stunned.

"What's wrong," asked Gallantmon CM in a double voice, "scared of a little change in color?"

Justimon grabbed Rika and Renamon just before Gallantmon flew towards Lilithmon.

"Get your hands off me Akiyama!" said Rika as she shook him off.

"Well, sorry for trying to help."

Meanwhile, Gallantmon CM was slashing Lilithmon with his sword.

"Now let's end this!" shouted Gallantmon, _**"Final…"**_

__"NO!" Lilithmon shouted in vain.

_**"…Justice!"**_

There was a bright blinding flash and the sound of Lilithmon's scream of utter agony.

When the light faded, Gallantmon landed back on the ground and split back into Takato and Guilmon.

MegaGargomon and Justimon also split into their base units.

"Alright Takato," said Henry, "I thought you were gonna go crazy for a minute there."

"Everyone thought that Henry," said Terriermon, "everyone was also worried that he would kill us all."

"Hey," said Rika, "show some gratitude. He just save all of us."

"It's okay Rika," said Takato, "I did kind of lose it, but you brought me back to my senses."

Rika blushed a little, "I just… I just did what I usually do when you do something stupid in a fight."

Takato smiled.

The other people from the restaurant, including Jeri, Calumon, and the parents, walked up to see the, very much destroyed, street.

"Henry!" shouted Jeri as she sat Calumon down and ran to her boyfriend.

"Hey Jeri," he said as he wrapped her in an embrace, "are you okay."

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Don't worry," said Ryo, "Monodramon and I made sure he stayed safe."

"It's more like Takato did that." said Monodramon.

"I'm so proud of you kids," said Mrs. Matsuki, "I always find it amazing that you're always up for challenges like that."

"Yes," said Mr. Wong, "but I'm sure we're getting billed for damages."

Just as he said it, the French manager guy walked up to them with an angry looked on his face.

"You!" he said pointing at the tamers, "You must pay for food and damages, now!"

"Hey," said Ryo as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I'll handle it my man, just send the bill to this address."

The manager took the paper looked at it for a second, then slipped it in his pocket and walked away.

Takato turned and looked at Rika.

"I'm really sorry Rika," he said, "this night was suppose to be fun for all of us, and then Lilithmon attacked, and I nearly lost control, and…"

"Stop talking Gogglehead." interrupted Rika, "I loved tonight, and the digimon attack made it perfect."

"Say what." said Takato, and Guilmon who'd been listening to the conversation and had found the comment quite strange.

Renamon laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Takato," said Rika, "let's face it, if we're not being attacked by digimon, it's not a normal day."

Takato knew she was right, but couldn't think of anything to say about it.

"Holy mole," came Terriermon who'd left Henry's side for a moment, "guys, look what Henry's doing."

Everyone turned to see Henry and Jeri kissing each other. It wasn't what you'd call a long kiss, but it was their first, and they seemed to be enjoying it.

When they "came up for air," they were smiling.

Takato looked at Rika out of corner of his eye, but she noticed.

"I know what you're thinking Takato, and no. Not yet at least." she said.

"I'll settle for a consolation prize." said Takato with a smile.

Rika smiled and held up her hand. Takato took it and kissed it.

"Well kids," said Janyu, "I think that's enough excitement for tonight, let's get everyone home."

"Right," said Mie, "would you like a ride, too, Ryo?"

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki," said Ryo, "I'd be very grateful."

With that the group walked to Janyu's van.

Rika's House

The Next Morning…

Rika got up early the next morning to look up what was put on the web about the fight last night.

As soon as the computer was turned on, a notification came up that read, "You Have 1 New E-Mail!"

She went to her e-mail to find it was from Ryo.

She contemplated not opening it, but her curiosity got the best of her.

The E-mail was nothing but a link to a webpage. She clicked it, and, when the page loaded, Her eyes went wide in surprise.

Before her were pictures of her in a dress at the Dragon Flower (Captioned: Her highness in Royal garb), Takato looking embarrassed as he got told that he had take off his goggles as he went in (Captioned: The fool in goggles), and entire sequence of pictures of Takato getting noodles dumped on his head (Captioned: Look, a new way to eat.), and, finally, a pictures of Rika and Jeri slipping on the noodles that were side by side (Captioned: The queens of fall.)

At the end was a line of text that read, "Hope you had a great date Princess. Ryo Akiyama."

Rika's face went red with anger and she yelled to the world, at the top of her lungs, "RYO AKIYAMA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

THE END

Well, that's the end, for now. I'll go ahead and say that I'm planning a sequel that I hope will turn out just as good, but we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
